With regard to the pumping of fluids, a wide range of fluid pumping devices have been developed in order to meet this need. However, with regard to certain situations, the prior art pumping mechanisms do not provide the range of pumping pressures desired with a minimum of expense desired with such devices.
Thus, a number of vibratory pump mechanisms have been developed, which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,315,533; 6,364,622; 6,428,289; and 6,604,920, and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/863,713 and 11/063,677, each of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety, in order to provide a pumping mechanism which provides the wide range of fluid pumping flow rates with a low cost and adaptable mechanism. Nevertheless, it is desirable to further improve upon these vibratory pump mechanisms in order to increase their usefulness and efficiency over a wide range of potential uses, particularly with respect to their ability to be utilized with readily available motive mechanisms and to dispense fluids at high pressures